Tough Love
by lemonsareweirdinthewizardworld
Summary: Seven years after the war and everything goes back to normal. Until Harry's scar hurts again. Ron and Hermione have to fight to save loved ones and for each other. What is happening? update I changed my name please don't accuse me of stealing.
1. Chapter 1

_It was just a normal afternoon for Lisa and Terry Jenkins. They were nice couple in their early thirties with a two year old daughter. One day they decided to go on a date night. So they called up a sitter to watch Bella._

_The sitter watched Bella very carefully. Because the sitter Jenna was a muggle. But the Jenkins family was not. They were wizards and witches. Jenna noticed only a few minor things about Bella, but had convinced herself that she was just seeing things because she was tired._

_Which was very true, her being tired. She had just put Bella to sleep in her arms and was about to lie her down in her crib. Once she did that she thought that she would take a short nap. But that is not how it turned out. She heard something. Like a big bang, at first she thought that it was just a car door slamming from outside. So she went to go check to see if Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins were home but they weren't. So she turned around and screamed at the sight that she saw. A man, or something was standing there in the middle of the living room. With a stick in his hand. _

_"What are you doing here?" Jenna had asked shaking since she was still very scared._

_"Avada Kedavra!" Said the man. After that green sparks flew out of the mans stick. A deathly sceam was made from Jenna, but after a second she dropped to the floor. Dead._

_The man left her there, ont the he traveled up the stairs to the baby's room. There was the baby wide awake. She must have heard the screams from her now dead sitter. At the sight of the man she started to cry. _

_The man showed no sign of regret as he rose his wand and said those two words. "Avada Kedavra!" With that the baby was dead. Also the man laughed as he disappered into black fog-like smoke._

It was seven years after the war. That Harry had ended. Even though they were all safe. They still all felt very close. So that's why the town of Dumbledor was built. It was just a 10 minute walk from Hogsmede. It was built as a memorial to Harry for saving so many lives. At first they wanted to name it Potterville, but Harry thought that was just too weird. So he asked if they can name it after Dumbledor. As when he said it, "I would have not been able to do all of this without him."

Dumbledor village was for witches and wizards only. As some people did not want to be separated from each other that is where you would live, get married, raise your children, and be happy forever. And that's exactly how it happened for Ron and Hermione. They decided to stay in the wizarding world. Ofcourse everybody did after the war, except for Draco Malfoy, but nobody wanted him or his family there anyway.

After the war had ended Ron and Hermione dated for 3 years. After that Ron finally plucked up the courage to ask her to marry him. She said yes of course. Their wedding was perfect. It was like Bill and Fleur's, but much much better. They had it at the Weasley's house and everything went perfect.

Then 4 years later, earlier this year, at the age of 24, Hermione had a baby. She named her daughter Rose. They both loved their daughter very much. She was only two months old. Even though they ocassionaly asked for parenting advice from Mrs. Weasley they are great parents.

So our story starts here when Hermione is sitting on the couch trying to relax when Rose is sleeping. Ron was in the kitchen eating some food they had left over since he couldn't wait for dinner.

Hermione had the Daily Prophet in her hand and read the first headline she saw...

**MUGGLE AND BABY WITCH MYSTERIOUSLY DIE LAST NIGHT**

She thought that it was strange. That some mysterious death had happened so she kept on reading.

_Lisa and Terry Jenkins were heart-broken last night when they had came home from a fun evening to their two year old daughters death. "Sh-She w-was so y-y-young." said Lisa. They explained that when they got home they saw that their daughters baby-sitter was lying dead on the floor. "She was a muggle. We at first thought that it was a muggle death at first. So we ran up to she if Bella was okay. A-And we found out T-that..." said a very tearful father, Terry. Although we have no idea what has caused this depressing death we are sorry to say that we had lost two very innocent lives that night. We in the wizarding world are very sad for the death of Bella. So we give our love and support to Lisa and Terry Jenkins._

She thought that was so sad, to lose your child like that. And to also not no who did it. Hermione couldn't even think what she would have done if the happened to Rose.

"Ron, come and see this." she wanted to show her husband the depressing news.

He came over there to sit next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek."What is it, love?" Ron asked her.

She showed him the paper and left him to read it for himself. She thought if she read it again she might cry. "Do you have any idea what happened?" He asked her quietly after he finished reading it.

"No, but it doesn't make sense. I mean I have a feeling this wasn't a muggle killing. Because why would they just walk into the house kill the baby-sitter and poor Bella."

" I have no idea Hermione, but do think Harry knows about this-" Ron was cut off when all of a sudden their fireplace came lit with green flames and Harry shot out of it.

"Yes please come in." Ron said sarcastilcly. Harry got off from the floor and brushed himself off. Then he put on a serious face and said, " Guys we have a problem."

They thought that they never ever hear those words again. The war was over they had no problems. Everything was fine.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked worried. She moved over on the couch so Harry could sit down. But to Ron's disappointment Harry sat in the middle of him and Hermione.

Harry took in a deep breath then let it out. He stared into their eyes and put on a serious face.

He sighed then said, "My scar hurts."

Okay so I wanted to write a new story for HP so I hope you like it. Also a little heads up I will be rewriting my stories since I was not to happy with them. Now if you like this story please review. Thanks.


	2. Not Again

**Thanks guys for reading my last chapter and I hope that you will continue to read this and love it. Well enjoy!**

"Shh. Come on, come to mommy." Hermione said as she went to pick up Rose from her crib. After Harry shot out of the fireplace Rose woke up from her nap. Even though she just lied down for a couple of minute something tells Hermione that she will be up for a while. So Hermione told Harry and Ron that she would be right back as she went to get Rose so that they could finish their serious discussion.

"Come on let's go downstairs and see Uncle Harry" Hermione said as she carried Rose out of the room and down the stairs and into the living room. When Harry saw her he sighed. she had also told him to not tell Ron anything until she got back. It looked as if Harry wanted to say every little thing that was on his mind at that moment. But settled to just pick up Rose and set her on his lap.

"Ok. Now that Hermione's back can we please talk about this." Harry said. It was only moments before when he told them that his scar hurt.

"Hold on mate, are you positive that it is your scar that hurts. Are you sure it's not just a headache?" Ron said trying to change the fact that this could just be more than a headache.

"Yeah, Harry, Ron might be right I mean your scar hurt since the war had ended. And that was seven years ago. Besides it only hurt when Voldemort was around, and you already killed him." Hermione said while she got up to go to the kitchen to make a bottle for Rose. Harry gave Rose for Ron to hold while he was going to make an effort on trying to tell them about his dream last night.

When Ron took his daughter in his lap he smiled and thought about how it _has_ been seven years. Alot can happen in seven years, and alot has, well for him anyway. He dated Hermione. He got married to Hermione. And had a child with Hermione. Life couldn't be better so he didn't have time to go, and waste time trying to find out why Harry's scar hurts.

"No. Harry I'm sure that it is just nothing its not like your seeing into You-Know-Whos mind again." Even though Ron didn't mind hearing Voldemort's name being said anymore. Doesn't mean that he is going to start saying it.

But as it turns out Ron was wrong. Harry had found the courage to sare his dream with them. it never was that hard to tell Ron and Hermione anything. Even thought Hermione wasn't in the room he still knew she was listening since the kitchen was only a few feet away.

He told them that yesterday while he was sleeping he had this weird dream. That he was in this house, and that he killed someone. A muggle girl. A muggle that he didn't even know.

He didn't know how to explain that he knew that she was a muggle, but he just knew. Worst of all he killed an innocent baby girl. he didn't know how to explain this either but they girl was a witch." I don't know if that dream has anything to do with my scar hurting but it wasn't one of my normal dreams." Harry finished.

By that time Hermione had already came back with the bottle and gave it to Ron so he could feed Rose. She over heard the dream from inside the kitchen and knew where it came from.

"Harry did you happen to see the Prophet today?" she asked.

"No Ginny and I canceled our subscriptions because even seven years after the war ened they are still going on about me becoming the next Dark Lord and-" Harry started to say before he got cut off by Ron.

"Wait you _and Ginny_ you didn't tell me you moved in together when did this happen?" Ron asked as he looked like his best friend stabbed him in the back.

" Ron we moved in together last year. I thought you noticed it by now. Hermione has right?" he looked over to Hermione to see if she was going to answer his question.

"Does it matter? What happened to our discussion on the Daily Prophet? Anyway on the front page there was an article about a killing similar to the one you had in your dream." Hermione said while taking Rose in her hands and putting her in the bouncer. " They only thing different is that in your dream you said that you killed the people and in the article they don't who killed them." she finished.

"Wait, Hermione are seriously thinking that You-Know-Who is back!" Ron said startled that he brillant wife would think such a thing.

"I think so...but it can't be possible... Harry killed him...he can't just come back,... Can he?" Hermione said a little interested while still scared.

"I don't know, but even if is...how? But even if did kill those people something tells me he only killed the muggle to get her out of the way. But why would he kill a baby?" Harry asked interested.

"Because they mean the world to a parent." Ron said. While Hermione continued,"And a parent would do anything for their kid."

**Sorry this is kinda short but I promise the next one will be longer. with more info on whats happening. So please review. bye.**


	3. He's Back!

**Okay guys thanks so much for those of you who reviewed. Now I don't want to keep you waiting soooo... Enjoy!**

"So you just wanna give her to my mum so we can talk to Harry tomorrow?" Ron asked his wife, Hermione, as they got ready for bed.

"Yeah. I think that it is best that we leave Rose with your mum for the day. Besides she hasn't seen Grandma in awhile." Hermione said as she yawned deeply.

"You tired?" Ron asked even though he already knew the answer. After Harry had gone they just had dinner and decided to relax but that didn't happen when Rose started to cry every five minutes.

"Yeah. but also anxious because of what Harry had told us. I mean do you believe it that he could be back?" She asked while sounded a little frightened.

By this time they were both lying in bed facing each other, looking into each others eyes. Even though it was dark Ron could still make out every feature of Hermione's face. He gently kissed her on the lips and said, " I don't I just really want to you to know that no matter what I love you and will always protect you and Rose."

After that they fell silent for awhile. Then Hermione kissed him on the lips and said, " I know you will. I love you too."

With that she fell into a deep sleep. Ron however went over his thoughts and actions for the day. What happened with Harry and if You-Know-Who really is back. Like he really loves Hermione and Rose and his life here, but did he reallt want to go and hunt down for more Horcruxes.

After their discussion with Harry they needed some time to think. Harry left shortly afterwards saying they should sleep on it, and finish talking , Ron needed to know the truth, was _he_ really back? It was impossible. Right? They destroyed all the Horcruxes, _he_ was dead, there was no coming back.

Eventhough Hermione and Harry agreed to meet later during the week to talk about this some more, all Ron thought about now was,''Is it possible for You-Know-Who to be back?"

Ron went over all the strange connections the stories seemed to have. Harry's dream and the story in the Daily Prophet. Could it be possible for You-Know-Who to be back and killing poor innocent babies. But then again why would he do that. I mean yeah, him and Hermione established that parents would do anything for their children, but how would _he_ know that.

_He_ had no kids. _He_ barely had a mother or father. Heck, when _he_ was at school _he_ didn't even have a girlfriend._ He _couldn't possibly know the love that it takes to sacrifice yourself for something that you love.

What was _he_ getting at? But who said _he_ was only after the children? _He_ could have been after the whole Jenkins family, but since they weren't all there_ he _settled with what _he_ had. Why would _he_ be killing wizards and witches again after the downfall_ he _already had?

Wait! Who said _he_ was even back? It was just a thought. Even some of the Death Eaters were still around trying to do damage. They must have just imediatly thought of him since seven years ago that was second nature to them. Blame it on You-Know-Who for all the deaths when all this time it could have been the Death Eaters. The only difference between the Death Eaters now and the ones that worked with You-Know-Who was that they would never try to attack where Harry was. They were terrified of him now that he defeated the most-ever-powerful Dark Lord.

That could be a reason for the attack on the Jenkin's heart. Because they didn't live in the town of Dumbledor they got attacked in the muggle world. But then how could they enter Harry's mind if You-Know-Who was the only one who could ever do that. This was beyond messed up. How could _he_ do that come back from the dead.

This was beginging to confuse Ron so he just rolled over in bed and fell into a deep sleep and thought that he would be less confused about this tomorrow when he and Hermione talked to Harry.

_Down by the lake in the town of Dumbledore was an old house. It was there even before the town around it was built. They decided to leave it up as a memorial since it was over 100 years old. But just three months ago the Robert's family moved in. The Robert's family was Hugo and his wife, Mary. They had twins, two girls, and celebrated their birthday three weeks ago. The girls Jane and Sarah were both one year old._

_One day Hugo left for work while Mary was to take care of the children. It was late in the afternoon and already started to get dark. Once Hugo came back from work he told his wife some good news. He had gotten a promotion so he wanted to celebrate. He was a little disappointed that his wife had told him that the girls were sleeping and it was to late to find a sitter. _

_So he settled just for a big dinner that his wife would make him while he would relax. But after awhile something felt wrong. He couldn't explain it, but at first he thought he could have sworn he heard someone come in._

_He told Mary to listen. It was an old house they lived in and it could have been anything that would make people think that 100 year old houses are haunted. Then they heard crying it wasn't the usual crying like the "I'm hungry" cry or "I wet myself" cry but more of true terror. Then all of a sudden the parents rushed up the stairs into the hallway._

_The saw a green flash of light and the words for a killing curse bounce of the walls. Suddenly the cries stopped. But before they faced the worse they peeked their heads throught the door, and saw their worst fears. Everyones worst fears. Then with the swish of his cloak he disapparated. He hadn't noticed Hugo or Mary or else they would have been dead._

_Though after he was gone they ran to the room two see their two precious babies lying dead._

When Ron woke up the next morning he felt great. He had the best dream ever. He was dreaming that he was rich and he gave Hermione everything she had always wanted. He always felt the need to prove himself, but sadly that only happened in his dreams.

Once both him and Hermione gotten dressed and left to head to the Burrow to drop off Rosie they headed off to Hogsmede. They agreed with Harry that they would meet at the Three Broomsticks. Once they found Harry they ordered 3 butterbeers and sat down.

"So what's up mate?" Ron asked. Trying to make small talk before they got down straight to the point of why they were really there was a good. But not for Harry because he just got down straight to the point.

"It happened again. I had another dream that sadly came true. Did you see the Prophet this morning?" Harry asked.

"No we were kinda in a rush to come over here." Hermione said before Ron could answer.

"Well here take a look." Harry demanded.

He shoved the Daily Prophet in their hands for them to see the worst.

The article read...

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back!

_The other evening Hugo and Mary Roberts were devasted when their two twin daughter were murdered right under their eyes. They have claimed to have been downstairs cooking dinner when they heard their daughters scream. They were just in time to see the murderer and claim that it was You-Know-Who. Is it true is he back? How can this be? Well, the Minstry of Magic is doing everything they can to find out. Although we are sorry to say we lost two innocent lives we want to give our love and support to Hugo and Mary._

So it was true _he_ was back.

**Okay there is the next Chapter I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Because to be honesty I liked writing this chapter I felt like it kinda filled in a couple of holes anyway Review!**


	4. Part One

**OKAY im back! I know it has been a while since i uploaded a new chapter it just that my computer sucks so it kinda shut down and it wouldn't let me turn it on. But after about a week I finally got up and working. So since i have not been writing in that time period this chapter will have to really make up for it. So enjoy!**

Okay. He's back. Oh my god he's back. Alright there must be a mistake I mean Harry killed him. He can't be back. He can't be.

"This can't be true. Can it? I mean you killed him. The people must have just thought it was him." Ron told Harry in the Three Broomsticks.

It was literally only 2 seconds ago that Ron and Hermione found out the shocking news.

"Well even if they did mistake the killer for Voldemort they is still a killer on the loose." Harry said.

"Well one thing is for sure, the killer isn't a Death Eater. They are too scared of Harry to even get close to knows that." Hermione said whispering.

They didn't want everyone jumping to conclusions that Harry might have something to do with this since he killed the Dark Lord, but he isn't really dead.

"Hermione's right about that." Harry said.

"Well what are we supposed to do now? We don't really have enough information to go and start hunting him down...again." Ron pointed out.

"Ron's right. I know we don't have enough info, but we can't wait around in the mean time. I don't want another murder on a poor innocent baby." Hermione agreed.

"Well I don't either, but these dreams are the only way that I connect with Voldemort, and that is the only reason why we are in this mess, the dreams." Harry said.

They sat in silence for a while thinking of a way that they could put a stop to this. Especially before this really got bad. And that is when it hit Hermione.

"I got it! Harry you said that the only way that you connect with Voldemort was by the dreams right?" Hermione paused to confirm her thoughts. Harry nodded. " Well who says that only Voldemort can get into your mind. Maybe you can enter his."

"Brilliant" Ron said putting an arm around his wife.

"Well I would if I could, but I don't know how to." Harry said.

"Yes you can. I know you can. Just concentrate." Hermione said

"Herm-" Harry started but was cut off by Ron.

"Listen, mate, Hermione is right you need to enter his mind. Although just not right now, not here."

There was quite a few people in the pub. So if Harry were to succeed at entering Voldemort's mind it would propbably create a scene.

"Fine I'll try, but let's go to my place I'm most calm there." Harry said while getting up.

Ron and Hermione followed his action and followed him outside the pub. Once they got outside it started to rain. And I mean really rain like a full down pour. Harry told them that just had to stop at one store first before they could leave. So Ron and Hermione figured they would go with him instead of just standing in the rain.

Although once they got outside Florish and Blotts Harry went inside right away to by his book. When Hermione was about to walk in Ron pulled on her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Hermione wait." Ron said

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's just that I don't want to go through this again. Knowing that You-Know-Who is back and just the fear that if I'm not around that I could lose you or Rose!" Ron said. " I know that I have to help Harry and I'm going to it's just... He's killing babies. Babies, Hermione! Knowing this I'm scared that we will lose Rose."

"Oh Ron." Hermione said running to hug him. " I know I'm worried too. I'm worried I'll come home one day,and ...and..." Hermione was crying now. Just from the thought of Rose dying.

There they were hugging in the rain. Ron patting her on the back as she cried. Hermione's arms wrapped securly around his neck.

"It's okay because you know what?" Ron said making Hermione look up at him. " Harry won't let that happen. We won't let that happen. I won't let that happen."

Saying this Hermione lean in to kiss him. When there lips met they were roughly pulled away. Someone grabbed the back of their hair and pulled them away. That someone was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh look it's Wheezy and Mudblood." Draco sneered.

Ron made a move to get out his wand when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"What do you want Draco?" Hermione asked with anger building inside of her.

"To get inside" Draco pointed to the store and pushed them apart walking in the middle of them entering the store.

"Git" Ron called after him. " Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Cause if he did I'll make sure to give him the correct punishment."

"I'm fine Ron. You would think that after a while he would have matured,but he is still the same old Malfoy." Hermione said.

After that Harry exited the store. With a cook book in his hands. Before Ron could question Harry about why he would need that Harry spoke: " So are you guys ready?"

After the worrying crying snogging and Malfoy Ron almost forgot about why they were standing there.

"Yea." Ron replied.

"So come on lets get a move on." Harry said. And with that he took out his wand and disapperated.

Hermione looked at Ron. Ron looked down at Hermione and noticed that her eyes were still a bit teary. So with that he bent down and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

With that Ron took out his wand and wrapped his arm around her waist. And they disapperated.

xxxxxxx

When they arrived at Harry's place they immediatly went to work. The first thing they did was sat Harry down on the couch, to make him feel comfortable. The only problem was no one really knew how to enter Voldemort's mind. Not even Hermione and she knows everything. Although she did have some theories.

"Come on Harry just close your eyes, and pretend your sleeping."

"Hermione it's not that easy." Harry said growing impatient.

They were there for almost two hours when something finally happened.

At first everything happened so fast. Harry and Ron were having a small row because Harry yelled at Hermione telling her that this was hopeless. That he couldn't just go into his mind whenever he wanted to. That this was all a stupid idea. Then all of a sudden Harry froze. It was like somebody had a remote control and pressed pause on Harry's face.

Although that didn't go for long. Then Harry was gasping for breath. Ron and Hermione came to his side at once. They didn't know what to do, but they knew what was happening. Harry was inside Voldemort's mind.

END OF PART ONE.

**Okay so this one was part one the next chapter will be part two. The reason for two parts was because I didn't want this to be to long. So please Review!**


End file.
